Betrayal
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: How far would you go for love? How many of your friends would you backstab? This is Amelia yelling at Lina because Lina went too far.


Summary: How far would you go for love? How many of your friends would you betray, before it went too far? Alternate Universe to a POINT, so that will explain if something was, err… is outta character a little bit….

Betrayal

(The Darkness Hides Your Sins)

Amelia nearly cried out in anger before she turned to face her friend. "LINA! How could you?! You can't do this! You can't! This isn't right!!!" 

Lina frowned, "Of course it is! He cares for me! What's not right about it?!"

  
_Abusive, Cold, and Distant.  
Yet you want him all the same.  
_

"I can name several things that are not right about it! He's a DEMON Miss Lina! He's struck you before, and that was on something PETTY! He's attacked me over a joke I made that had NOTHING to do with him! If he'll do that to both of us, what makes you think he will not do it again?!" Amelia glared daggers at the older girl.

"I TOLD you Amelia! I had it coming!"

"WHY?! Because HE said you did?! And what about me! I didn't deserve to nearly be strangled because of that comment- He's cold to you half the time! He doesn't even give you straight answers or the whole truth!"

"I stopped him from doing more! I told him not to attack you again… and He has a reason not to tell me things. He has his own agenda Amelia! I can understand that why can't any of you guys?!"

__

Conniving, Cruel, Backstabbing.  
How could you love him, it's insane.  


"Because he's a conniving, backstabbing, son of a bitch!" she snapped out. Lina stared on in shock as Amelia said words she never would have ever conceived of saying. Even Amelia froze at her bold words.

"Amelia!" 

"Please this isn't right! I don't get anything good coming from him at all! He means no good!"

  
_You foolish, foolish child,  
You don't realize what he'll do.  
He's hurt your friends for his cruel jokes,  
What do you think he'll do to you?_  


"He's not done anything!" she argued.

"How can you say that?!" Amelia asked flabbergasted, "Have you not been paying attention to anything?! He got you to betray us! US! The people who you have known longer then you have him! We have been nothing but loyal and loving to you! And the way you betray us-" Amelia cut off nearly crying. "I couldn't believe you had done it when he told us! I thought we meant more to you then that!"

"Amelia it's just in his nature, it wasn't purposely done to destroy your lives, it's just that things were getting boring-"

"So to spice it up you betray ME?!" she cried. 

It was true, it wasn't merely about Lina betraying the entire group, but ALSO because Lina had betrayed Amelia. Someone who she had considered to be a sister, Amelia had never been betrayed the way Lina had her.

"It was just going to be a joke, nothing serious, it wasn't supposed to go as far as it did!" she argued out.

"Are you really that STUPID to believe that? Have you been around Mr. Xellos long enough you not only to us but yourself?!" Lina felt her stomach drop as Amelia's tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"I am not stupid Amelia! I'm sorry! I told you that a million times!!!"

"Yet you still act the way you do! If you're so sorry leave him before he warps you any more-"

"I have NOT been warped Amelia!" Lina snapped angrily. Hearing her best friend insult someone she loved was not something she wanted to deal with. "I love him! He's a part of me, it's a connection that I can't explain! Can't you just be happy I have found someone to love now?" she pleaded with her friend who just stared.

"If you had found someone who WASN'T a demon-"

"And Zelgadis isn't?"

"He's human Lina! More human then YOU are!" she nearly faltered at the withering look Lina gave her, "It's true, you never were like this till you met that monster… You never would have even conceived of-"

"I was tired of putting up with your attitude Amelia! So was he! You live too much with your sense of justice! It would have destroyed you! You're nearly twenty years old for God's sakes!"

"At least I was happy! At least I didn't have to turn to evil to feel needed or loved!" Lina slapped her hard against her face. Amelia's head had snapped to the side, and slowly she turned to Lina, who looked shocked as she stared at her hand, but then glared as her eyes met Amelia's.

  
_I'm sorry that I met him,  
I'm sorry I met you.  
I'm sorry that the one you love,  
Will constantly be cruel._  


Amelia sat down on the boulder and wiped away her tears, "I hate you… I wish that we had never met Xellos! I wish I had never met YOU! Why won't you listen to me? You always belittle me! I PITY you Lina Inverse! That THING you love is going to fool you, trick you, have you, use you, and then leave or KILL you when he pleases! He never will offer you a kind word in honest truth and mean it with love. Because he CANNOT ever love!" she screamed out anger lacing every sentence, hate and disgust adding flavor to every word.

Lina shook her head, tears coming from her eyes, "Amelia he's loving! You have to understand that! He's never felt the way he does the way he does with me! He's very sweet!" 

"To YOU Miss Lina! To YOU. But he's NEVER once in his life treated you like that in front of us! He's not even helped any of us anymore. All he is a cold, cruel, bastard who lays underhanded insults to ALL of us while you sit by and listen to his TWISTED jokes! You've even laughed when he's insulted me! Only to slap him on the hand occasionally! I mean nothing to you anymore! Because now you belong to him! You're nothing but a puppet! He's always going to be a possessive, jealous monster! He can't even stand you hugging me anymore cause he gets jealous!"

  
_He may be sweet and gentle,  
When in dark's arms you lay.  
But you know that if he changes,  
It's in the light of day.  
_

"He's just insecure Amelia! He's not had anyone like me before! He's used to women cheating and defying him-"

"And they were all killed weren't they?!"

"Yes…"

"The moment he thinks YOU'VE done the same he'll kill you too!"

"No Amelia… You should see him! He looks almost human when we talk…. You should be there when we're just lying down and talking, he's so loving-"

"And he completely changes during the day! He's never that loving when your with us is he?!"

Lina stopped for a moment, "N-"

"It's true and you know it! You no longer speak or talk to us that much anymore because he wants ALL of your attention or none at all! It's one or the other! He thinks HE'S enough for you! Why should YOU need anyone else!? He's an asshole! He needs to get it through his head that you are HUMAN and you need other human contact! You can't just stay and only be with HIM for the rest of your life! Even THAT would get lonely!"

Lina sighed, "He's not spent a lot of intimate time with humans really…" her weak excuse did not work.

"That's a bloody lie! He's spent at least two thousand years alive! That's enough time to! I can't stand being near you two! I start acting like Miss Filia did, I start wanting to attack him!"

"Then why don't you Miss Amelia?" Xellos teleported into the glen they had been talking in, having listened all through their conversation. "Interesting conversation." He grinned as Amelia slowly began realized that he had been there for quite some time.

"You fucking bastard! You don't even allow her privacy!" she spun around to Lina, "I loved you once, and while I hate you, I still love you! You're a love sick idiot who's now dependent on someone who will destroy you from the inside out." She pointed her finger to Lina, "You are no longer welcome in Seyrune, nor are you a friend of mine! Zelgadis, Gourry and I are LEAVING. You'll finally be happy and content with your Xellos! I will NOT allow you to destroy us anymore!"

Lina looked at her, tears falling fast, soaking the upper part of her shirt. 'Amelia, please don't leave me, I need you here with me too, I love you all- and yes, I am falling apart, but not for the reasons you said-' her thoughts were almost read on her face. But Amelia stepped back, then turned to face the creature, the thing that had and would destroy her friend.

"I hate you! More then ANYTHING I have ever hated. You've always been suspicious that I'm up to something, trying to steal Lina away from you, all your problems are caused by you and what you do to her! I will not have to lift a finger to destroy this sham you call 'love'. You will destroy it all on your lonesome, you are not worth my effort!" she then ran away from them towards the encampment.

As soon as she reached it Zelgadis saw her and she ran over to him, sobbing into his chest hysterically, "I'm not staying here! We're leaving now!"

Zelgadis nodded and Gourry began packing his belongings and taking down their own respective tents, after a while, Amelia stopped sobbing, by then Gourry had everything ready to go. "I can't believe I said all that! I'm no more better then…"

"Shh Amelia, you did and said what you did because you loved her and just want her to be happy and safe, and have what's right." Zelgadis soothed, he helped her stand up and she put on her backpack over her blue sorceress outfit. As they left Lina and Xellos stepped into the clearing.

"I can't believe they left me," she murmured. "They really left…"

"They must not truly be your friends then Lina-chan. Besides you don't need them… You have me." He hugged her from behind and for once, she nearly shuddered.

  
_Beneath your blanket of love making,  
His hands will wander the groves,_

"They are… I, damn it Xellos, I betrayed them! It's nothing more then what I deserve! I'm such an idiot!" she started crying once more.

"Oh don't worry about that, you have me now." He kissed her, "Nothing matters besides the fact I'm here…." His hands began to trace old patterns against her skin, a pattern her body had come to know and desire. She loved him, she knew that, but why did her happiness always come at such high prices?

As he kissed a trail down her neck she sighed and let her body take over, her mind retreating into another world. The world where nothing mattered. Then was the only time she was truly happy…

  
_Of the body you surrendered,  
For this demon, has your soul._

~~~~*~~~~

Author notes: This is based off of a true story… *Sigh* I hate my life. If you wanted to know who was who in this true story. I was Amelia. And no, it didn't go EXACTLY like this, in fact this was warped quite a bit for the Slayers world. I know it ended pretty crappily, sigh, old memories, kicking me in arse… anywho…. Tell me what you think, sorry if it's not the best, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this… all I could feel was the hurt and anger I originally felt when this happened…. Yah SOOO…. R & R! I'd do it for you! 


End file.
